1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a device for attaching blades to a compressor rotor for a turbojet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known methods of manufacturing compressor rotors which entail reinforcing rings filled with wound fibers sunk into a stamped area. However, in such rotors the attachment of the blades may pose certain mounting problems and problems with regard to resistance to the centrifugal forces exercised by the blades and transmitted to the rim.
The purpose of the invention is to meet such demands and to make it possible to mount blades which are inserted from the outside into holes made in the rotor, with the foot of the blade protruding into the interior of the internal diameter of the rotor.